The Old Soldier's Son
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has suffered through many things. He wasn't meant to be a father or at least not at the time. Edward has wanted to be the boy his father would be proud of or at least tolerate. Jaspers going to war, for what seems like the last time. The Civil war is the deadliest war in American history. Is this the time for Edward to prove himself worthy of his own father's love?
1. Chapter 1

The old soldier's son

I crept across the wall of the institution slowly and quietly. I climbed all the way to the top floor, the same place I go to everyday and every night. She wasn't crazy but I said that to myself every day I force myself to come up here, but she wasn't crazy because she was the only person that actually had a heart that I knew, that cared for something's so much it makes you wonder why in the first place.

I reach the top window, immediately seeing my love rest on the cot below her. "Oh my dear sweet Alice, What have they done to you my love?" I whispered under my breath. I always see her sleeping the day away. Not wandering around, or trying to socialize with the other patients to at least make her time go by faster, the looks of it to me was she was holding on to that last piece of hope of getting out of there, but she understood I was trying my best though it wasn't good enough.

My eyes went over her petite small frame. Her bald head, the emerald pearls that were peeking from beneath her eyelids, rosy red lips that were curved in my now becoming favorite shape, a oval, the weak but musical heartbeat, her painfully swollen abdomen, the short but pale legs. Standing at "4'7" and 17 years of age Mary Alice Brandon was the strongest, tiniest thing that could ever walk the earth. She was deathly skinny but had such force and anger when she was under rage even had me running with my tail between my legs despite all the horror stories I've been through. But under that tough exterior she was losing an already losing battle.

The baby bump she was carrying was what landed her in the condition she was in anyway. My dear Alice has been through so much, raped and abused by her family, forced to marry her abusive husband, James. Then being followed by James for 4 years after running away because she couldn't take it anymore, meeting me and going through with the months of being stuck with a vampire, Falling in love with the person that in my opinion has hurt her the most then anything in the world, falling pregnant with a demonic seed, being emitted into a mental institution, her finding out that she could see the future, and lastly turning into a werewolf. She still had the strength to love me back and dared to say her life was not the best but perfect enough for her. I'll never understand the human who had the heart of billions but the sense of self protection at least about a millimeter. I'll never understand the fascinating creature called Mary Alice Brandon. The person who has yet done nothing to surprise me after knowing her. But one thing that shocked me when she told me carrying a child that was eating her from the inside out was a blessing from god because it was my child she was carrying… that she gets to start a family with the man she loved that she would go through with it again proudly if it were my child she was holding. I left that day and didn't come back for weeks.

I opened the window and swiftly climbed inside the small, completely white room. Do I sound like Alice if I said, this room was bland? She must be miserable.

"Hey Jazzy." She smiled weakly at me. I saw a drop of sweat run across her forehead. "Hello Love." I croaked. She coughed into her hands for a couple of minutes. "I *Gulp* need water." She asked raspy and pointed to a pitcher and a glass. I went over and grabbed the tray and set it down by Alice's bedside and pour the ice cold water from the pitcher into the glass cup. I kissed her pale, sweaty forehead and I put the glass to her lips. I slowly tipped the glass upward so it poured only in her mouth.

When she felt like she was done, I put the glass back on the tray and grabbed the dusty visitors chair and sat next the bedside and held her hand. "Oh Alice." I signed and caressed her face with the back of my hand. Immediately she tried to get as close to me as possible. "You're so cool." She smiled in content. "Of course I'm cool Its Jasper Whitlock you're talking too ma'am." I joked. Alice shoved, "You wish you jerk!" She laughed. I just watched her. Then I captured her sweet lips with mine, she didn't respond at first but we soon started a symphony that might become more famous then Mozart's. I lifted her to the side so I could fit into the bed with her. I trailed my hand over her breast and over her belly to put it under her shirt. She clutched my hair in one hand and wrapped an arm around my neck to bring me closer. I broke away to let her breathe. She gasped for air like a fish out of water and smiled. "That was so hot!" She giggled. I chuckled at her behavior, still my old Ally cat, at least that hadn't changed.

We relaxed after a couple minutes and I took my hand out from beneath her shirt. I cupped her cheek and traced imaginary circles over her sideburns. "Jasper." She said seriously. "Yes love?" I asked. "You know I don't have long." She signed and pushed my hand away from her face. I looked at her, hurt. "Don't remind me." I said and wrapped my arms around her.

It was quiet for a couple seconds until Alice broke the silence. "Tell me something." She piped. "Like what?" I asked not really bothering. "Something about us, our past." She said. I looked at her confused, "Why?" I asked not seeing the point. "Because I don't remember jasper and I want something to hold on too when I go on." She whispered and she looked down at my chest. I grabbed her face and lifted it to look at my red orbs and so I could swim in her emerald ones. "You're not going anywhere, you're staying here with me-"I was cut off when she put her hand to lips to stop me from saying anything more. "Jasper, just please." She whimpered. I stared into her eyes almost forgetting everything. "Fine." I gave up. She smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back. "Thank you." She pecked me on the lips and put her forehead against mine. "What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. "How about when we first met?" She suggested. "Ohhh I love that memory." I chuckled. "Why?" She giggled. "Because that's when an angel came into my life." I mumbled. "Just begin the story." She shoved me. "An angel that has the force of two men." I chuckled. "JASPER!" She hissed. "Fine." I signed and kissed her forehead.

I began the story that changed my life for the better

_I hacked at the taste of the old boar that had must dead for about a couple weeks. I was so hungry, the emotion almost made me feel as if I was actually hearing and feeling my stomach grumbling. Hunger always made feel human. The only torture that I inflict on myself makes me happy, that I still have human qualities in me. That I could be punished for what I do to satisfy the demon inside me, that I could find another reason to loath myself every single second that passes by this seemingly boring eternity. Wishing that I could jump off the tallest building in Boston and die, over dose myself, drown, catch on fire, stab myself, get shot in a war or something to end this existence. Riley got to escape so why can i?_

_I fell to the forest floor in imaginary agony. Something I wished to feel again. I scraped myself with rocks that scraped my skin like broken glass would do to granite. It didn't penetrate but it marked my already scarred skin which would have worked for me if it hadn't healed before I even made a clean cut. My skin being forever perfect. I didn't know Vampires could scar, and then I'd happily welcome the ugly that people commented on the most. I didn't deserve their harsh words, I needed much worst. I deserved much worse._

_I stumbled across the woods after my little childish tantrum. I needed a place to crawl up and die. To waste away as god would want me too. There was no good left in me; actually there was nothing, or at least more to give anyway. My childhood was stolen by a man who had captured me when I was young and sent me to work as his slave and train as his soldier, My virginity taken away from me when I tried to escape one night, enlisted in the army at the age of 15, turned into a vampire at 19 years of age, was controlled and abused which had made me lose all the dignity I thought I had left, ran an army, killed thousands of innocent people and another thousand of the wicked, betrayed and used by the woman I thought who loved me. I suffered what no man should ever have to suffer. Having no friends… no one to talk to, solitude has been my friend for a long time, and pain was my escape and my punishment that was my best friend ever since I was a child._

_I tripped over something small that had pulled me from my thoughts. Feeling no pain I didn't even bother faking I was slightly stun by the fall. I got up swiftly not really paying attention to the thing I tripped over. I dusted the dirt and leaves off the clothes I had stolen and had been wearing for a couple months. I couldn't smell so it made no sense to bathe or wash my clothing. I bent down quickly to pick up my duffle bag and to continue to traveling down south so I could have a fresh started somewhere deserted. I had been taking the trail, what I believed it was called trail of tears, the trail the Indians have travelled after they had been kicked out of the United States. I assumed that maybe it was another dead body I have stumbled across by. _

_As I started walking the thing started to groan as if it had woken up from a heavy sleep. I turned around confused. It was a child but as it stood up, it looked more like a woman. The woman was really short but very curvy in the right places. I mentally slapped myself as I started to think ungentlemanly thoughts. "Hello? Sir Do you know where I am?" The woman rasped. Her eyes and her voice started to make me feel uncomfortable in the place I dared never to think or touch ever again. I grabbed my cowboy hat and rested it on my crotch. "Miss' ruefully sorry but where are you headin' darlin'." My southern accent coming fluently. "Sir I don't mean to make any trouble but can you help me." She whispered. "With what Sugar?" I asked. "Plea-please stop calling me those names!" She screamed at me. I was shocked and even more shocked when I stumbled backwards, for a tiny human she had a lot of force in her. _

_It was silent for a moment, all that was present was her fluttering heartbeat and her frantic breathing and if it was possible… my intimidation. After realizing what was happening, that a human never less a woman… was over powering me. Mentally kicking myself in the ass for letting some puny freak make me feel less then dirt had my swallowing the lump that was growing in my throat. But my being the weakling that I am, let my anger take the best of me. I growled and picked her up by her shoulders high over my head let out something I wish I could have taken back, "Miss perfect came to tell the Major what to do, well let me tell you __sugar __like all the others I've told my eyes will be the last you will see and my words will be the last you'll ever hear, but if you think that's cruel then you've never seen cruelty my dear. But take this as a warning, mess with me and it'll be the last thing you'll ever want to do, trust me." I dropped her took the ground, an action I wish never happened._

_I went to the side to pick up my bag and put my worn out hat to its rightful place on the top of my head manner and generosity flew out the window a long time ago. Without even looking I could feel the woman glaring draggers to the back of my head. I knew I felt the woman to feel alienated but what else could I have done. Having that name marked down a long time ago, why would I feel sympathy and even if I did how would I even notice it, me being a empathy I knew other people better then I knew myself._

_I had only walked a few feet when I heard the woman call out, "My names Alice." I turned giving her a sideways glance, "Jasper." I replied. She smiled, "I've always liked the meaning of jasper." She rasped. I opened my mouth to say something but that got me thinking, I've never really cared about the meaning of my name or my name itself actually. "What does it mean…? Alice?" I asked, purposely saying her name to let the feel of it roll of my tongue, it was a pretty name and I loved the way it sounded from my mouth. "It means treasurer." She laughed which quickly became my favorite melody, sounding like wind chimes and crystal, if I knew what crystal sounded like, but the laugh was genuine and it made me want to join along. _

"_Why would you like treasurer as… anything?" I asked confused. This girl made absolute no sense. "My mother said treasurers are the people who hold things dear to heart but if only more people were like that." She blushed. That stroke another question within me, why isn't she with her family. "Alice…. D-do you mind if I ask you a question?" I hesitated. "Ask but if I don't like it I won't answer it." She came put rather quickly. Another thing that shocked me was her bluntness. "Why are you alone?" I rasped. "I could ask you the same thing." She smirked, "But you don't need to answer I already know why." Her smile had gotten wider by the second. "Excuse me? But what do you mean you already know? What __do__ you know exactly?" I growled. Her smile didn't fade. _

"_Jasper, I have been watching you for a while and I've seen what you're capable of, what you're running away from. You're running away from reality." She muttered. I covered my ears to keep myself from hearing what I kept telling myself a long time, and I started walking, having no strength to start running. I heard little footsteps trying to catch up with me, when I finally let my arms fall. I was about to run when the little girl caught me by the arm. "If you run… I'll catch you." She hissed. "Why?" I mumbled. "Because that's what…. Mates do or at least I hope you would do the same for me." She replied as if she was revealing some ancient secret to me. I scoffed, "Maybe you confused yourself with some other jasper because I do not love anyone, and I know what happens when you do." I hissed. "But I'm not like her Jasper, I won't take advantage of you like she did." She screamed. "What do you know about "taking advantage." I snapped. It was silent for a couple moments, as if Alice was fighting some imaginary battle with herself. She finally broke the silence with a whisper, "Because I've been taken advantaged of all my life, so many times, for so many reasons." And that statement alone I think made Alice and me a mile closer._

Alice sucked in her breath as soon as I was finished. "What happened Ally?" I asked my face etched with worry. "Jazz I think my water just broke." She groaned. "Oh god." I gurgled. "Jasper help me please." She cried and clutched my hand. "How Alice I've never done this before." I broke down. She looked at me calmly. Her hand cupped my face, "I know I'll guide you through it." She soothed. She kissed me on the lips, and then pointed to a closet on the other side of the room. "The closet has everything you need on the top shelf." She said. I got up and walked toward the closet. I opened the door and saw the things I needed. I put them on the bed, "What next?" I asked.

She picked up a towel and instructed I wet it with warm water and fill up the bowl with warm water also. "Alice-" "It's the left nozzle." She smiled but I saw pain in her eyes. She was trying to be strong, but it should have be me trying to be strong for the both of us but no, I was breaking down at the time my wife needed me. I have to do this, just for Alice.

I filled the boll with water and laid it down on the counter. I dipped the towel in it, "Alice what is the towel for?" I asked softly. "It's to clean the baby Jasper." She groaned. I left it on the counter and walked over to Alice. I saw her ball up a rag, "Jasper I need you to be ready." She whispered. I nodded, "when you see the baby head I need you to not pull on it and when it comes out I want you to gently pull the umbilical cord so it twists out and then give the baby to me." She explained. I took all the information in not sure what to do with it.

She stuffed the rag into her mouth, and then she started… you know. But I did see something.

"Alice! I see something!' I glared at it. She kept pushed and I did what she told me and gently guided it out, forcing myself not to crush it no matter how much I wanted to. Alice would never forgive me.

"It's a boy, Ally it's a boy." I said. "I always wanted a little boy." She said weakly and fell back on the bed. I held the baby and slowly eased the umbilical cord out of Alice's body. "Here" I place the bloodied baby in Alice's arms.

She stared at him for a couple minutes, in amazement. "I can't believe I'm a mother, I can't believe it." She wept. The baby just stared at her. "What are you going to name him?" I asked. "I was thinking Terrence or Wayne." She suggested, losing almost all her strength that she almost couldn't keep her head up. I didn't care for the baby or it's name but those names were terrible. "How about… Abe or Edward or Quinn, Something like that." I shrugged. "I like Abe and Edward but Quinn sounds too much like a girl's name." She grunted. She thought for a moment. "Abe Edward Anthony Whitlock." She smiled. I winced knowing the baby is going to be sharing my last name. "That's… perfect. " She signed. She dropped but kept the baby close in her arms. I was hoping she would drop it by accident, I wouldn't catch it.

"Jasper, I don't have long you have to take Abe and run." She grunted in pain. "I'm not doing having to do anything with that thing." I hissed "Not without you." I finished.

Alice snapped her head toward me, "How dare you, he's your son!" She argued. I ran up to her face where she jumped back and shuffled the baby toward the wall where she covered the baby with her body. I crept closer to her face, "That thing is no child of mine." I growled. She stared at me for a good while with a look of heart break, "I can't believe I actually loved you… a monster." She cried. "A cold, heartless, ugly monster-" I slapped her in the face cutting off her sentence. Her heart stopped beating immediately.

I growled for a couple minutes until someone's whimpering broke my revere. I stared at what I had done.

I murdered my own wife… I am a monster… a cold, heartless, ugly monster.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. Bed check time.

I picked up Alice's lifeless body with the thing resting on her lap whimpering as it looked up at it's mother

…. And her murderer

I jumped down from the room and ran, and ran. I knew exactly where I was going. It was the place Alice wanted to go to but that was before she was pregnant and started to think all about the new baby she didn't want to do anything else. I looked down to find the baby staring up at me, finding out he was caught tears started streaming down his cheek… but he made no sound. Babies cry at the look of monsters, serves him right at least he didn't inherit the stupidest side Alice had going on that nothing would take kill her because they always seem to fall in love with her. I loved Alice but I sure never loved this baby.

I shook my head of these thoughts and keep my head straight to where I was going. California. The place I knew Alice would find peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but I have to put this story on break until I get some chapters written in my notebook. I want the best for you guys so I'm gonna try to get at least 5 good long chapters written in my notebook for you guys because school just started and I'm filled with so much work and test, I'm trying to get on college prep courses in high school so that is a priority and in my free time I'll get on writing right away.**

**And plus I have writers block because of Alice's body, the old chapter was terrible and I hated it and I can't give people garbage. I was thinking maybe skipping her burial or maybe I will but review and tell me what I should do because this is keeping me from updating.**

**If I get some answers I will update more often because I'm getting really angry about this and I've been getting headaches lately because I'm trying to figure out things. **

**So tell me what I should do and it'll be the end to all my problems and the problem of updating.**

**And about Fire & Ice I'm on chapter 3, I've been writing in my notebook and I want to get to a least five I hope.**

**So Sia later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Finally thought of a chapter, I enjoy writing badass jasper.**

**I have to say I think there will be a lot of misery and fighting going on in this story. Jasper is an angry person who had a terrible past and I'll show more when I get into it. **

**The chapter isn't long just about over 2,000 words, I wanted to make a comeback but I felt lazy -_-**

**On Jasper being creative on making people suffer, makes me want to write him as a serial killer. That could be a story idea! ;D Just saying…**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

I heaved the first shovel full of dirt over Alice's body. Her face looked peaceful, her normal rosy cheeks leave a color paler than mine, and her body started to decompose itself. There wasn't much left to say anymore. What was left of Alice, the maggots found it. They were eating her from the inside out, and carrying her on my back for so long got the maggots trying to eat off my dead skin. As vampires we don't give off the scent that attract decomposers like maggots, instead it's just in our demeanor. Humans and animals felt it in their emotions, I felt the fear and the uncomfortable feeling of dread. It makes me even sadder about what I am. Looking at Alice it shows me what I'm capable off… and that scares me too.

That's why I never let myself feel comfortable because it makes me feel too human. That slap I gave to Alice, at the moment I didn't think it was going to kill her. But even if she didn't die, it didn't make my actions right. A man had no right to put his hands on a woman and I broke that rule.

I kept shoveling more dirt into the ditch. Was I becoming Marcus? Am I letting his ways influence me?

I stopped shoveling and gripped the wooden handle. "You're not like him Jasper, you're not like him." I told myself over and over again, shaking with hurt and guilt. Was this how crying felt? Does it always leave such a cruel mark behind when it makes your throat go sore?

"_You're not crying Jasper, The demon has many ways to make you feel like you actually have heart." Marcus hissed. I huffed in agony as Marcus placed the ax in my hands. The girl in front of me begged me with her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes, pleading with me not to end her life. I had made friends with her when I bumped into her basket in town. Now she lies in front me, bonded, naked, and blood spilling front in between her legs. It hurts, and I know the feeling._

"_Do it Jasper, feed the demon!" Marcus purred. A growl erupted in between my chest, "She's taken from you, and you taken something from her. Now the demon wants to seal the revenge." He licked the side of my neck with his white tongue. "DEMONS DON'T HAVE HEARTS JASPER! SO WHY KEEP BELIEVING YOU HAVE ONE?" Marcus had grabbed my blonde hair and screamed loud into my ear._

"_I believe you have one Jasper." She whimpered. I looked aimlessly at her chocolate eyes. "Believe me Jasper and one day, you'll be free from all this." She smiled. I glared at her small skinny face, how dare she mock me so? Put false ideas of freedom in my head? As if I could ever be rid of this jackass behind me._

"_Just do it and you'll put me out of my misery." She waited for the end to come._

"_Hear that Jasper, she believes you have a heart. Isn't that sweet? The little girl likes you." Marcus ran the head of the gun on the peak of her breast. "More reasons the demon will enjoy killing her." He placed the gun into her mouth and she cried. Then automatically the gun was pointed to my forehead. "DO IT JASPER OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" he yelled. I flinched and lifted the axe above my head. Marcus can be crazy when he wanted too._

"_DO IT JASPER DO IT!" _

"_Japer just do it already."_

"_Demons don't have hearts jasper, remember that." _

_I was shaking as I let the demon decide what it wanted me to do._

"_Don't listen to when he tries to bring you down jasper." _

"_JUST FEED THE DEMON JASPER-"_

_As if in slow motion the axe slowly came down while Marcus kept screaming._

"_JUST FEED IT DAMNIT FEED HIM!"_

"_Do it!"_

_There was silence as the axe sliced through soft skin. With my eyes shut I kept chopping and chopping, until I felt that it was enough. _

_I opened my eyes to see the girl in bits and Marcus laughing crazily at me. It wasn't long until I started to join him. _

_Blood was splattered all over my chest and I felt the darkness engulf me. The demon was taking over and it felt so freaking good. I threw myself at the table and started lapping up the blood that spilled._

"_See Jasper, I told you demons don't have hearts." I looked up at him drunk and happy with blood covering my mouth._

_I just grunted in agreement._

The shovel handle broke in my hands as I fell to the ground. Screams and sobs flew from my body as I reminded myself of all the crimes I committed. The sad truth was, I enjoyed every moment of it.

I walked with Edward in my arms as I walked into an abandoned barn. I had gotten Edward to fall fast asleep by sending him a wave of drowsiness a couple times. It was like he knew what I was doing and he was blocking me as if some type of shield was covering him.

I tucked the child into my side and threw myself into the stack of hay.

The feeling of hunger came to me strongly. I haven't eaten in 2 weeks and Edward's blood pulsing near my ear and smell of blood in my nose, was starting to become tempting. But I resisted because of Alice, I couldn't stand feeling as if she was sad up in heaven because I massacred the child. The child had unbreakable able skin, and how I know that, because I tried eating him before, but then Alice's face came to mind and I let the sleeping child go.

My throat burned and burned as I kept thinking about blood. It won't do me any good if I decided to turn feral, then the Volturi will come for my ass for sure.

Maybe I could run into town and pick up a lassie and get 2 luxuries in one night. But would it be smart? Shouldn't I be grieving and wanting to kill myself anyway I know how? Isn't that how a mate's death should feel? That I'm breaking in the inside and beating myself up on how I could've prevented it?

The truth was I felt sad at the moment but it was mostly guilt. I haven't really dung deep where my heart should have been. I haven't discovered that emotion of sadness and grief. I loved Alice even though Marcus could have been right about me not having a heart, but did her death mean so little to me?

She was just one of those humans who I felt guilt over because they were one of the millions of lives that took. But no, she wasn't just some other human, she was the first person who meant something to me, someone who I actually trusted.

"Gah." Something spoke and it made me jump. "What the hell?" I hissed as I looked around me trying to identify the sound. Laughter filled the barn as I found the source of the noise. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I raised an eyebrow and Edward just stared at me like I grown two heads.

"Are you, um… hungry?" I scratched the back of my head, thinking of what humans need. He smiled at me in reply. "Does that mean yes?" I groaned. He nodded and his bronze curls over shadowed his eyes, making his green eyes stand out more. Maybe it was cute but I will never let myself admit it out loud.

"Okay I'll get you some food." I shrugged and turned my back to get out of the cabin. When I came to the entrance, I turned back to see if he was still there. "Don't move." I said and ran out the barn door into the darkness of the forest.

I came upon a camp site, total of seven humans. From their musky body odors they were men, and the amount of blood flowing through their veins they were big and muscular.

My eyes almost rolled to back of my head when I smelled a small amount of blood from a scratch, maybe from a razor or a sharp finger nail. But the wound was small but it bled a lot.

Their emotions were different for each and every one of them, but lust was more prominent. Moans came from one of the 4 tents and I edged from the tree I was hiding behind and went toward the firepit. From the sounds of it, one was pleasuring himself. As I inched toward the bowl of beans in a pan I heard a voice, "Be quiet Billy, we don't want to wake the others." It whispered and shuffling continued from inside the tent.

Gay men? Was that even legal?

Then I heard a bursting sound, "Oh Johnny what did you do?" The Billy guy squeaked. "What do you think I did Billy?"

"Am I going to get preggers like my sister?"

I snickered at that comment. Maybe he was slow or just plain stupid?

"What was that sound?" Johnny asked. Uh-oh maybe I was too loud. "Give me my pistol Billy." Johnny ordered. I stood to my full height, maybe this will humor me and I'll get to eat seven men tonight.

The Johnny guy crept out the tent, shaking as he gripped the pistol in his hands. His emotions showed fear and panic at the sight of me but he put his gun down in relief. Johnny was a buff guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes were disheveled, probably cause of recent activities and the rush to put his clothes on.

"What are you doing at our camp?" He spoke. His emotions still held uneasiness but that's what everyone felt when they come near me or maybe it was fear that I may be a bandit. "Food." I replied. His eyes watched me carefully, "Well take it, help yourself." He waved off. I ran up to him in supernatural speed and he gasped when my lips fell so close to his left ear. They were so close I could lick them if I wanted too, "No mind if I do."

I covered his mouth and brought him into the woods. His muffled screams brought pleasure to me as if felt my fangs grow out and my eyes turn completely black as I let the demon have its feed.

My teeth broke his soft sweaty skin, I lapped his sweet nectar as I wrapped my arms around his chest, his ribs cracked beneath my fingertips.

"Demon! Demon!" The blood slurred his words as I crushed his vocal cords. I wanted this to last as long as I can have it, I'm going to make him suffer, I was going to make them all suffer.

I moved my foot from behind his leg and stomped on his toes. "Gah!"

I removed my mouth from his and made him look into the complete black in my eyes. He stared at me weakly, "I'll be back for you okay, just got to finish something first." I dropped him to the ground, "Too make sure you don't go anywhere-"I ripped both his legs from its sockets, he wailed. "Don't miss me." I stepped over his chest and ran back to the campsite.

I went into a crouch as 6 guys held me to gun point. "It's the Devil, send him away Billy!" One of the guys nudged a skinny white boy. "The Blood of Jesus is against you Demon!" He threw liquid on my face.

Coaking my head to side I chuckled and wiped it roughly off my face, "You're priest is gay." I chuckled and jumped on Billy and bit into his neck the next second. "Vampire!" Someone screamed and then I felt it.

Someone had shot me on the left side of my face.

It was all silent as I still had my teeth at Billy's neck. Then I'm up and on the person shot me. My feet went through his chest and he died on impact. I grabbed his pistol and aimed the shot at the next person who had his gun lifted in my direction. Shooting him 2 times in the head he dropped and pieces of his head came out behind him.

One that was running up behind, I took his rifle and snapped the metal in half and stabbed him through the heart and he fell when I pushed him aside. With the other part of the gun in my hand I threw it in a guys direction, it spun like a top and it went through the back of his throat.

With 2 guys left who were standing close to each other in fear I ran up to them with my speed. I glared as my eyes bounced to either one of them. "You asshole-" I put my hand threw chest of a tall blue eyed man while I stared at the chicken next to him. The blue eyed man gasped and fainted as I ripped out his heart. It had pulsed twice in my hand before it stopped completely.

"Are you… hungry?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "No-" I shoved the heart down his throat as I bent the him in half, relishing in his spine cracking beneath the force of my hand breaking through the back of his neck.

I pulled my hand out and breathed to calm myself down. I shouldn't lose control, I just lost 6 meals that would have had me full for weeks. I walked into one of the tents and took a sack and I went out around the back to see that they had a cart filled with food.

This was a good find, I'll be able to keep the child quiet for a long time.

I grabbed the cart and went to their fire. Taking off the pan already on it, I put it into the cart and grabbed a stick near it. I lit the tip of it an fire and lit each body so if somebody were to stroll by, they wouldn't be suspicious.

I pulled the cart to where I left the Johnny, who was sobbing as he saw my face. I grabbed his broken leg, "I hope you don't have any at home to miss you Johnny." I signed and pulled him along.

When I came back to the Barn Johnny had already died, his heart couldn't take everything. His blood was still warm but it was running cold fast.

I heard slurping sounds as I walked through the door. "Damn."

5 dead rabbits surrounded Edward as he was working on a sixth. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes and just giggled at me. "So you don't eat human food?" I asked confused.

Like he would understand any word I said, he was enjoying the meal he caught for himself.

* * *

**Since Hurricane Sandy took away my power I had nothing else to do but write. I have been in a mood to write on this story while I kept writing it out. I enjoyed it and I hope you did to.**

**P.S. Sorry it took long to update, I finally figured what to do with Alice. Also sorry if people wanted a heartfelt goodbye but I didn't feel like writing it.**

**Again Apologies my viewers.**

**See ya later…**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know I love you guys ;D**

**Don't own Twilight**

* * *

The Old Soldier's son chapter 3

My head instinctively cocked to my side as I smelled an unfamiliar scent. Edward was sleeping comfortably on my chest even though I tried to resist, I couldn't bring myself to lay a finger on him so I let him stay.

_Crunch Crunch. _What the hell? _Crunch Crunch_

It sounded like an animal wondering around the barn.

Then a terrible smell hit my nostrils. I hissed at the sudden smell and I didn't notice Edward had fallen off my chest when I got up and went into a defensive crouch. Their emotions were intense, anger and hurt was the most prominent.

The rain and stong currents outside made the broken door bang against one another. It was dark in the barn and my senses were on high alert. I squinted and saw a snout peeking from outside, it was trying to get a glimpse of inside.

I growled and the animal didn't even seem to notice as it crept closer. I snarled loud and the beast finally showed itself.

The "It" was a werewolf, a girl at that. It had white fur and blood trailing down its mouth, it was a good size of an opponent and she was supporting a limp.

I hissed when she limped closer to me. "Get away!" I spat holding myself from attacking her. I don't want the pack after my tail for killing one of its members.

She whimpered and passed out in front of my feet, transforming back revealing a brown-blonde haired girl with pale skin.

"Gah." Edward pointed to the girl who was sleeping softly on the stack of hay. I shrugged in response, "Just don't bother her." I had venom in my voice as I spoke to him, but it didn't seem to faze him. I rolled my eyes, "Like talking to a stack of bricks."

Then suddenly the girl jumped up at my voice. She glared at me as there was a deadly silence in the air. "Hello?" I spoke, not trying to frighten her no matter the frustration I was feeling. But I wouldn't care if she would have ran out, be less trouble with the other wolves.

"Vampire!" She spat. I could detect an accent from her voice, almost Irish. I stood up and she crept closer to the back of the barn wall.

"Don't come any closer Leech!" She hissed. "My names Jasper-"

"I could care less what the hell your name is Bloodsucker."

My temper, if I let it get out of control, I'm really going to regret it. "Okay." I breathed through my nose with my fists at my sides. "I can see you're not very good with introductions- OUF!"

The girl had punched me in the stomach, and I flew for her neck and lifted her up over my head as she chocked on air. "Don't EVER touch me." I hissed and tightened my grip on her spiny neck. She spat in my face and I growled as wiped it off my face, "Do it again and I'll pop your head right off." I was close to crushing her esophagus. After a couple moments later I dropped her to the floor and she clutched her throat with her hands. "Name's Leah." She responded.

I sat where I was previously sitting and crossed my legs and put my hands behind my head. "I could care less."

I chuckled when she scowled, "Why are you here Leah? I thought wolves stayed in packs?"

"We do…but it got complicated back home." She rubbed her head in frustration it seems. She scoffed, "Why am I telling my problems, to the _source _of the problem."

"You didn't tell me anything miss, and I'm guessing that vampires had invaded your home…killed your pack and your family, or you did something wrong and it got you kicked out? Probably has to with something about me and my kind."

Leah whimpered, "Yes. That's exactly what happened."

"Which?"

"Both."

I raised my eyebrow, "Both?" and she nodded.

"A vampire who I had thought loved betrayed me and I had told him everything about me, my home my family, my friends, my memories, and almost anything I could think of. I didn't know what a 'Volturi' was but I found out later that he was working for them. They've been watching for whatever reason and one night the pack had found out and chased me away from the village. My brother Seth had came to me and told me what happened the night after, saying he barely escaped with his life and that everyone's gone, our whole village… and its all my fault." She broke down into tears and all I could do was watch.

I tried to give her clam waves, "I'm not the one to comfort those who hurt Darlin'" I murmured.

"I bet you don't even care." She hissed.

"Your right, I don't care." I responed.

She was about ready to snap when Edward made himself known. He crawled on my legs and looked at Leah. "You have a child?" She quivered. "Does it matter?"

"You STOLE him?" She yelled. "No I didn't freaking steal anyone's child. Far less if I had he would have been dead a long time ago. If you want take him!" I shoved Edward off my legs and toward Leah.

"Then why do you take care him?"

"I don't care about his needs, when he starts getting me annoyed that's only time he gets anything."

"Why are you so heartless, it's a baby!"

"Because I have no choice! That's why I'm heartless, I don't want him and he's just an extra weight on my chest… Literally!"

"You're just like everyone of your kind."

"Guess what I don't want to be like this. The reason I have kept him was because he reminds me of my mate. I… like the emotions he gives off… his innocence. Everytime I look into his face it reminds me of my Alice and I can't let it go. I don't know what to do." I placed my head into my plams.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Without her, I'm nothing." I sobbed quietly. I didn't like breaking down in front of people or people I don't know, especially to a werewolf.

"I… I'll help you-"

"No I don't want any help, I can do it myself." I shook.

"Face it, you're not a good father." She rolled her eyes and she grabbed Edward. "I'll leave, but you can find me when you made your decision."

Leah got up and placed Edward back on my lap. "I'll help if you need me too. I won't stay long… here so you have to be quick with your decision."

I grumbled, who was this woman to just butt her way into my business.

Leah fled from the barn into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Yea I wanted to update yesterday, for a thanksgiving gift for you guys. One of the things I'm grateful for is you guys, my viewers. No matter how bad I think my stories are you guys always give me a good review and I know you guys are very loyal.**

**I want to thank you for taking this journey with me. That'll during this long journey I'll get better with my writing and I'll hope to give you guys something great with my weird imagination.**

**There's no I in team.**

**So i'll accept whatever you guys offer or suggest because I'm not afraid to try new things (plus I really need it :P)**

**I truly love all of you my viewers and I want you guys there with me all the way so review and enjoy all the time you have and enjoy the leftovers (Because I am ;D)**

**See ya…**


End file.
